Belle ?
by StarryMo
Summary: Rose Weasley est un garçon manqué. Elle a grandi entourée d'un frère et d'une tribu de cousins et ils ont grandement influencé sa personnalité. Scorpius Malefoy est très efféminé malgré le fait qu'il soit un vrai hétéro. Il adore jouer avec le maquillage et rendre les filles encore plus belles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.


"_Les gens disent que quand une femme tombe amoureuse, elle devient plus belle. Mais j'ai toujours cru que ça ne m'arriverait jamais de toute ma vie..._"

- **Ça te va bien,** dit une voix derrière moi.** Désolé princesse, j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir. Si tu me laissais te maquiller, on n'aurait pas besoin d'en arriver là. **

-** Malefoy ! ... Sale con... !**

- **C'est bon, tu es... encore plus mignonne que d'habitude**.

"_Qu'est-ce... que c'est ?! Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout !_"

Quelques heures après, dans la grande salle, à la table des Griffondor.

- **Scorpius !** s'exclamèrent deux filles de Poursouffe.

-** Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour me maquiller, c'est comment ?** Lui demanda l'une d'elle.

- **Moi aussi ! J'ai changé de couleur de rouge à lèvre.**

- **Ça ne te va pas,** claqua la voix du jeune Malefoy. **Ton eye-liner noir est trop épais, et en plus de ça, pour souligner tes beaux yeux, tu devrais utiliser du marron. Pour une fille aussi mature que toi, le rose fait trop immature. Le beige te donnera l'air plus sexy, si tu utilises un bâton correcteur pour faire disparaître la couleur de tes lèvres, ça donnera un effet sympa, compris ? **

-** O-Oui...**

Un peu plus loin toujours à la table des Griffondor.

- **A l'aide ! Un septième année à volé mon devoir d'arithmétique,** cria la voix d'une fille assez aigu.

Tous purent voir Rose Weasley, se levait d'un coup et ce mettre à courir derrière le septième année.

- **Ah...** Dit Scorpius en relevant la tête. **Princesse...**

Rose lança un sort qui ligota le septième année et récupéra le devoir de la jeune fille.

- **Ne crois pas que tu va pouvoir rester impuni sous mes yeux !** Lui dit sévèrement la jeune préfète en chef, qui prenait son rôle très à cœur.

-** Ah ! Rose t'es trop forte !** Souriait la jeune fille à qui était le devoir.** Merci ! Je perdais plein d'affaires ces derniers jours... Ah ! **

-** Trop cool...** Dit une voix sobre derrière les trois personnages qui se retrouvait au milieu du couloir.** Mais ce genre de chose ne convient pas à une princesse, Mlle Weasley. **

- **Beurk, Malefoy. Quelles bêtises ! Ne t'approche pas de moi, sale homosexuel ! **

-** Méchante !** s'écria-t-il.** Pourquoi je serais homo ?!**

- **T'es un mec et pourtant tu trimbales du maquillage avec toi ! Ça me rend malade ! **

- **C'est... J'étude pour plus tard... Ah ! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore fâchée à cause de la fois où je t'ai maquillée pendant que tu dormais ? **

Rose fâchée plaqua contre le mure Scorpius.

-** T'as pas intérêt à recommencer tes conneries, compris ?! Le maquillage ça ne me va pas. Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point j'étais gênée ?!**

-** Pourquoi ? Quel gâchis,** dit-il en se penchant vers elle et ce rapprochant de son visage. **Tu es si belle, princesse. **

Un blanc ce fit ressentir avant que Rose ne commence à rougir, et ne le frappe à la tête avant de prendre la fuite, toujours rouge, vers son premier cours.

"_Ce n'est pas fait pour moi. Ce genre de paroles, ce n'est pas fait pour moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, bon sang ? Je ne comprend pas... Je n'arrive pas à faire face à ce mec. Scorpius Malefoy..._"

-** Scorpius à trois sœurs qui sont toutes des designers ou des maquilleuses professionnelles, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou dans le monde moldu. Alors bien sûr il est influencé et veut devenir maquilleur professionnel... Alors, si quelqu'un comme ça te dit qu'il te trouve mignonne... Tu dois être une beauté cachée, Rose,** dit en souriant une de ces meilleures amies alors que cette dernière dormais d'un œil en bavant sur sa table car, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

- **Vraiment... ?** Demanda septique sont autre amie.

- **Ça ne sert à rien, hein ? Rose n'a qu'un frère et des cousins, alors elle à toujours été un garçon manqué... Elle compte moins sur les garçons pour l'aider...**

-** Tu dis "garçon manqué", mais Weasley, est déjà un vrai garçon, non ?** Demanda un serpentard, qui était dans la même salle de cours, en rigolant.

"_Vos gueules ! J'arrive pas à dormir... Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais nié ou quoi que ce soit..._"

-** C'est une fille,** retentit la voir de Scorpius, alors qu'il s'approchait du visage endormie de Rose. **Princesse est une vraie fille. **

"_Hum... ? Malefoy... ?_"

- **Scorpius, tes blagues craignent,** rigola le serpentard.

- **Vous êtes tous si bêtes. Vous ne savez même pas à quel point elle est mignonne,** dit Scorpius en touchant délicatement les cheveux de Rose alors que celle-ci faisant toujours semblant de dormir essayer de garder les yeux fermée.** Vous voulez que je vous montre ? **

Quand il eut dit cette phrase le silence régna dans la salle tous voulait savoir comment Scorpius pouvait rendre Rose mignonne. Alors doucement il se pencha sur le visage de Rose et lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

Cette dernière ne put résister et ouvrir les yeux, juste avant de le repousser et de tomber de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle était devenue rouge en un seul baiser sur la joue.

- **Qu... Quoi...**

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire... ?_"

Il ricana un moment avant de ce baisser pour être au même niveau que Rose qui était assise par terre, une main tenant la joue que Scorpius avait osez embrasser, le visage rouge par la gêne.

- **Je t'aime, Princesse,** dit il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"_Il plaisante, pas vrai ?_"

-** ... Humm... Tu es surprise ?** Rigola Scorpius. **Eh, vous avez tous vu ? Le visage de vierge effarouchée de princesse ?** Rigola-t-il encore plus.

"_Une Blague...?_"

- **Tu as raison ! Rose est toute rouge ! Trop mignon !** Sourit une de ces amies.

- **Humm, même Rose peut réagir comme ça ?** Demanda le serpentard.

"_C'était une BLAGUE ?!_"

- **Scorpius... !** Hurla-t-elle avant de lui donner un énorme coup de point au visage.

Pendant la pause du midi, dans le jardin.

- **Tu n'es vraiment pas du tout viril, Scorpius,** rigola sont meilleur ami, et un des cousins de Rose, Albus. **Pourquoi tu as été faire ça à une fille, aussi violente que Rose ? Je comprends que c'est drôle de la taquiner mais...**

- **Ouais, au début... Mais là, c'était une impulsion...**

- **Hein ?**

Dans la grande salle.

"_Je suis trop énervée. Je suis furieuse ! Je suis furieuse ! M'embarrasser comme ça... Ce sale type !_"

Ces amies la regardait presque avec dégoût à cause de la manière dont Rose était entrain de gobé... oui gobé était le mots approprié quand, ce midi, on voyait Rose manger.

-** Eh, Rose. Je vais te coiffer. Reste tranquille** lui dit une de ces amies.

- **Je vais te prêter ma ceinture, alors mets ta jupe correctement. Et enlève ton pantalon tant que tu y es, essaie de porter des chaussettes noires plutôt. **

- **Qu... Quoi ? Tout à coup...**

-** ... Si tu as été aussi contrariée par la déclaration de Scorpius c'est parce qu'en fait tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?**

- **QU-QUOI ?! MAIS BON SANG POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE...**

- **Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier ! Tu as déjà le visage d'une fille amoureuse !**

-** A-Amoureuse... ?! Je ne... Comprend même pas ce genre de chose... Scorpius est trop bizarre. Il dit des trucs comme quoi un garçon manqué comme moi est aussi mignonne qu'une vraie fille... Même s'il sait que ce genre de chose ne me convient pas... Je suis bizarre aussi...**

"_Quel est.. Ce sentiment, je suis gênée et en même temps je suis heureuse. Je suis énervée mais triste. Mes sentiments sont sans dessus dessous. Ça fait mal. Est-ce vraiment... ?_"

- **C'est l'amour...** Lui dire ces amies comme si elles avaient lut dans les pensée de Rose. **Eh, tu ne voudrais pas que Scorpius te fasse une vraie déclaration ? **

Le lendemain.

- **Hein ? Ce serait.. Rose ?** dit un serpentard.

"_Est-ce que ça va vraiment ? Je peux sentir des courants d'air entre mes jambes..._"

-** ... Princesse ? **

- **Sa-Salut...**

"_Comporte toi comme une fille, une fille !_"

- **Je veux dire... Bonjour !**

"_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fixe ? Est-ce trop tôt ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air bizarre ? J'aurais dû venir habillée normalement aujourd'hui !_"

Sans prévenir il lui attrapa le menton. Au bout de quelque seconde l'ancienne Rose était revenue.

- **Oh ! Toi,** cris telle rouge en le repoussant. **T'as pas intérêt à m'embrasser encore comme hier !**

Sans un mot Scorpius la repris par le menton mais lui appliqua sur ces lèvres un peu de rouge à lèvre qu'il avait sortie dont ne sais ou.

-** ...Comme ça, on à vraiment envie de t'embrasser.**

"_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire... à un moment pareil...? Quel genre d'expression je devrais avoir... ? Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire ? Ah, j'ai la tête complètement vide._"

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermée pour réfléchir Scorpius devint rouge mais elle ne le vue pas alors avant qu'elle ne ré-ouvre les yeux, il lui lança le rouge à lèvre au sur la tête.

- **Quoi !**

- **Tiens. Quelque chose qui est fait pour une princesse, "bébé rose". Prends-le. **

-** Hum..Eh.. Même si tu me donnes ce genre de chose, je ne sais pas me maquiller. Je ne sais pas alors... Tu- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?** Demande-t-elle un peu gênée.

-** D'accord.**

Le soir dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

- **Tant que ça ?! Tout ça, c'est du maquillage ? **

- **Ouais,** sourit-il. **Mais princesse n'a pas besoin d'en utiliser autant. Tu as une belle peau, et de grands yeux. Maintenant reste tranquille. La dernière fois quand je t'ai maquillée, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'utiliser de mascara ou de rouge à lèvre ...Maintenant, ferme les yeux... oui, comme ça. Mais princesse, je croyais que tu détestais le maquillage. Ok, c'est fini,** dit-il en contemplant son visage. **Tu es tombée amoureuse ou quoi ? **

-** Oui**, lui répondit Rose sincèrement.

- **... Quelle honnêteté... **

-** Mais je ne comprends pas encore très bien. Cette personne m'a dit qu'il me trouvit "jolie", alors je suis heureuse. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Ça doit être ce qu'on appelle... l'amour. Alors je veux changer. Je veux devenir belle. **

"_C'était comme si ce qu'avait dit Scorpius était vrai. Alors, quand j'aurai assez confiance en moi..._"

-** Si tu le dis, alors je vais t'encourager. **

"_Je ferai de moi-même ma déclaration à Scorpius._"

Quelque jour plus tard.

Rose courait dans les couloirs, elle était en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Sans le faire exprès elle ce fit bousculait par un élève de troisième année.

- **Ah désolé,** dit-il en la regardant... Quelque minute plus tard à la regarder, il lui demanda.** S'il te plait, sors avec moi ! C'est le coup de foudre ! **

-** Hein ?!**

- **Rose !** crièrent ces amies.

- **Hein ?!** cria le garçon. **C'est Rose ?!**

En rentrant dans la grande salle.

- **Rose, tu veux déjeuner avec nous ? **

-** Rose, sortons nous amusez à prés-au-lard la prochaine fois. **

- **Rose, t'es devenue super mignonne !**

"_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous..._"

- **Quelqu'un à vue Malefoy ? **

- **Non.**

- **Ah ! Malefoy !** Cris-t-elle alors qu'il sortait de la grande salle. **Eh ! aujourd'hui, je me suis maquillée toute seule ! Vérifie pour moi, tu veux !**

Alors qu'elle courait vers lui, elle trouvait que ça n'allait pas vite, avec l'aide de sa baguette elle se fit volet jusqu'à Scorpius, mais le sors la fit tomber droit sur lui.

- **Idiote ! Princesse ! Attention.. !**

Il réussi à la rattraper de justesse. Rose se retrouvait dans les bras de Scorpius.

- **Mal...**

- **Tu as mal quelque part ? Mais c'est vrai que ça ressemble bien à princesse. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour changer d'apparence extérieure, mais à l'intérieur tu es comme ça. Est-ce que le garçon que tu aimes ne va pas être déçu ?** Dit-il en l'écartant de lui et en se remettant debout.** Peut-être que tu n'es pas assez féminine. Si tu fais plus d'efforts de ce côté-là, peut-être que ton amour sera réciproque. **

"_Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire...? "Le garçon que tu aime" ? "Etre déçu" ? ... Quoi ?_"

- **Malefoy !** Cria-t-elle alors qu'il partait comme ça.

"_Je n'arrive pas à me relever... Je n'ai plus aucune énergie... Grâce à Scorpius, je sais ce qu'est l'amour. Je me suis même rappelée le plaisir que ça fait d'être belle._"

- **Princesse ? **

- **Je... Je serai plus féminine, je vais faire encore plus d'efforts... Alors s'il te plait,** pleura-t-elle. **Ne sois plus déçu. Je t'aime Scorpius... Alors s'il te plait...**

"_Mais, peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas._"

- **Ne perds pas espoir en moi...**

- **Hein... c'était... moi ? **

"_Même si j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts... ça n'avait aucune importance._"

Doucement Scorpius revint sur ces pas, ce mit au même niveau que Rose et embrassa tendrement ces lèvres qui étaient baigné de larmes.

- **Parce que tu étais heureuse qu'un garçon t'ait dit qu'il te trouvait mignonne, je n'ai pas voulu gêner. Mais c'est probablement moi qui suis tombé amoureux le premier. **

"_Quand une fille tombe amoureuse, elle devient plus belle._"

- **Ah, bon sang** dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras. **Je ne veux pas qu'un autre garçon voie une expression si mignonne sur ton visage...**

"_C'est vraiment... comme un bouquet qu'on donnerait à la personne qu'on aime le plus._"


End file.
